


God Damn it, Sam.

by MeBeVioliner



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeVioliner/pseuds/MeBeVioliner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The younger man held up a sharpie. "Your whole demon thing has its perks."</p><p> </p><p>Regular! Sam, Demon! Dean. Not really much of a plot. Bit of swearing. That's about it.</p><p>In which Sam may or may not be killed for his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Damn it, Sam.

Sam strode into the diner behind Dean, ducking slightly to avoid the arch of the doorway. He glanced around the joint with content memories of how often they'd eat in places like this when they were newer to hunting, going to some dingy motel afterwards to sleep and research.

A waitress blinked, glancing up from a table she was serving at gestured for them to wait a moment. She talked contently with another set of customers before walking to the pair. "Are you boys here for a pick-up, take out, or dining in this evening?"

"Dining in," Dean grinned, looking the blonde over. "Though eating out would be- _ech_!"

Sam smiled back at the waitress without removing his elbow from his brothers ribs. "Just a table. Thanks."

She nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow as she grabbed a set of menus and lead them to a table closer to the back of the room. As the two men sat, she walked back towards the kitchen and called over her shoulder, "Your server will be with you in just a moment."

Sam smiled back again as she walked away, before turning to face Dean with an unimpressed look.

"You've perfected the bitch-face, you know that?" He chuckled, looking over the menu. "Hey, the serve gator burger here. I thought they only had that in Florida."

"Do me a favor and don't eat our waitress. Literally, or sexually." Sam rubbed a temple. "Besides, she looks like she's twenty."

"She looks like she's a double-D." The elder wiggled his eyebrows, eyes flashing totally black. "Freckles, too. Cute, right?"

Sam resisted the urge to slam his head against the table as a red head bounced up to the table. She chirped, "I'm Becky, your waitress. What can I get you two to drink tonight?"

"Budweiser." Dean said, not looking up from his menu.

"I'll take a sprite, thanks." Sam said.

She nodded, rushing off to get their drinks. In the silence that followed, Dean consecutively mentioned the beef, chicken, pork, and gator in repetitive order, with the waitress thrown in on occasion between beef and chicken.

Becky came back with their drinks, setting each in front of the appropriate Winchester, before asking if they'd like to order.

The two shook their hands, saying they just needed a drink.

As the waitress skittered off again, Dean huffed. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom. Shout if anything tries to kill you."

Sam nodded, watching to make sure he was safely in the men's room before eyeing his beer.

 

 

"It smells like some chicks perfume in there, I swear to god." Dean groaned. "Everything smells like fucking cocoa channel."

Sam nodded, sipping his sprite from a straw as an excuse not to talk.

The eldest brother grabbed his beer and raised it to his lips.

Sam bit his thumb and tried not to snort as Dean froze mid-swallow and held out his beer. He opened his hand, the bottle now suspended by only his palm. "... This doesn't feel like glue."

The younger man held up a sharpie. "You're whole demon thing has its perks."

Dean's eyes widened, and he looked through the glass of the bottle to see a demon trap drawn on the label. He looked back to his brother. "You little shit."

Sam snorted, standing up and walking towards the door, swagger in his step as he stuck out his tongue at Dean.

The other man huffed, submitting to the bottle attached to his hand and stood to follow his brother outside.

At least, he tried to stand.

But for some reason, he couldn't.

Dean didn't even need to look up at what his brother was holding to realize that this time, it was glue.

But that was okay.

He just couldn't wait to see Sam's face when he realized Crowley had his laptop in hell.


End file.
